someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Map of a Goodbye
A not-so-scary but a sad Garry's Mod creepypasta.... For the past four years I've played a sandbox game called Garry's Mod. It's really fun and I love to play it. But my opinion on it is besides the point. My story about what happened in it is a bit more important. Before I tell you that, let me just say a year and a half ago my mom died unexpectedly. She never got to say goodbye until....Well....That's what I'm going to tell you. I'm going to tell you my creepy but also touching experience with the afterlife... It was a snow day on February 12th, 2014. I was out of school, and of course I got on the computer. I loaded up Garry's Mod, and loaded my save which I titled A More Welcoming Hell. Yes, I'm a bit weird. As I was updating the save, a map randomly began downloading. It was called gm_goodbye, which was weird since I hadn't downloaded a map since December. I let it download, not thinking much of it. It was quite a big one, too. "Better be a fucking good map if it takes this long," I thought. It finally finished. I updated my save, quit out of it, and loaded gm_goodbye. It didn't have an author name and a thumbnail. I clicked it to load the map. It took 1 hour for the map to load. When it finally did, I was spawned in a narrow hallway. I noticed that all of my weapons were gone, the machine gun, crowbar, gravity gun, stun stick, were all gone, except a physics gun, which was purple instead of pink. I couldn't also spawn items or noclip, so I walked. The textures were none I recognized, it wasn't from what you'll see from Half-Life 2 and other Source games, but I shrugged it off as custom textures. Eventually I come out of the tunnel into the hallway of a small house. I looked around, and nearly shit myself. It was an in-game replica of my house. "What the fuck?" I said aloud. I pressed escape to quit out, but all of the options seemed to have the same functions as the Resume option, even the New Game and Load Game options. When I tried hitting Ctrl+Alt+Del, it doesn't budge. I gave up and decided to head down the stairs. I nearly flipped my desk when I saw what was downstairs. It was an NPC of my father and I, pulling my mother off the couch. However, it wasn't the normal "citizen" model used, it was actually the skin model of me and my father! I looked away. The screen faded to white as flashbacks that I've seen in my life appear. If you think that it was Gmod or SFM animated, no, it was real. After it ended, I've regained control of my player again, this time I was in the metal version of the living room, and all that was there was the couch, and another NPC, this time was my mother, who appeared to be glowing a bit. I walked up, and she looked up. I used my mic, and this is what was said: Me: MOM?!?! Mom: Jarod! Uh...did you get a sex change? Me: .......No. Don't you realize you're appearing to me in-game? Mom: ...Oops. I was wondering why it took less energy. Anyway, that's besides the point... Me: Why are you appearing to me like this? Mom: To say goodbye. I was never able to in the past, and I just came up with appearing to you in a way that won't make you scared. Me: .............. Mom: Tell your dad that I love him, and that I have gone to Heaven. The game then faded to black. It then returned itself to the main menu. I tried to start a new singleplayer game, but gm_goodbye was no longer there, as if I haven't downloaded a map. I cried for several minutes, pulled myself together, and realized she's in a better place. After minutes of doing nothing, I resumed my gaming, happy she went to Heaven. And I even told my dad what happened. At first he didn't believe me, so I took him upstairs, and there was a video playing, like I had been recording. He seemed so happy. He walked out of the room, smiling. We finally got a goodbye... Killroy Freeman (talk) 21:35, February 20, 2014 (UTC)Killroy Freeman Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Half Life Category:Garry's Mod Category:Ghost Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Crossover